


A Dungeon Delver Discovers a Doomed Dreamer

by Mayhem Menace (Lily_Hatch)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons References, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Hatch/pseuds/Mayhem%20Menace
Summary: A surprise encounter between two scared men. A drabble. I bet that a Shaggy/Alexander Hamilton fanfic existed. I was wrong. Now I am no longer wrong.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Norville "Shaggy" Rodgers
Kudos: 2





	A Dungeon Delver Discovers a Doomed Dreamer

As Shaggy opens the door, he finally sees the source of the awful sound: Alexander Hamilton, strapped to the wall of a danky dungeon, screaming for help. Shaggy says nothing and cautiously walks towards the restrained performer. 

"My name is Alexander Hamilton. I wish to be free. Who are you?" 

"Like, I'm Shaggy man." 

Things quickly turn sensual.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize to anyone looking for something serious.


End file.
